ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 47
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 47: Battle at the Secret Animal Army Base (Part 3) Jack ran to Spaniel's body, crying out for the lost life of his comrade. Unfortunately for him, Gandlett ran over and stabbed Jack in the heart through the back with her sword. Jack coughed up blood and fell on the floor. "Hmph.", Gandlett said. "No more of you. Do any of you elementals want to take me on?" At that moment, Aaron, Alice, Derick, and Daniel ran towards Gandlett. 47: BATTLE AT THE SECRET ANIMAL ARMY BASE (PART 3) Gandlett laughed and swung her sword at Daniel. Though the sword barely managed to miss him, she managed to cut off Daniel's right hand. Daniel screamed in pain as blood started to come out of the wound at an alarming rate. "Ice elementals are the worst.", Gandlett said as Daniel writhed on the floor, attempting to use Ice Blast to stop the bleeding. "They're slow, they can't regenerate, they can't fly, and they're significantly worse than water elementals. And yet, all ice elementals think they're hot shit. Killed those little bastards is what I did." Daniel fired an Ice Blast at Gandlett. Right as the attack seemed to hit Gandlett, she disappeared. "Where is she?!", Daniel asked as the elementals looked around frantically. Gandlett reappeared behind Daniel, who barely had enough time to turn around and comprehend the situation before Gandlett prepared to stab him. However, as the blade began to enter Daniel's back, Jack grabbed the blade and held onto it tightly. "Hunter!", Jack shouted as he wrestled Gandlett for the sword, "Now!" "Hellfire Flamethrower!", Hunter shouted as blue flames began to shoot out of his hands and went directly towards the sword. However, Gandlett, at the last second, extended her unbreakable cat claws and scratched Jack across the face, temporarily blinding him. As Jack let go of the sword, Gandlett retook possession of it and swung through the Hellfire Flamethrower. Instead of the sword melting, the attack dispersed. Gandlett laughed. "What?!", Hunter asked. "This sword was forged with traces of riverstone in it!", Gandlett shouted. "It was made specifically to combat Jack and those damn soul fire powers! And the sword itself is made of Modified Aluminum, so no matter what you do you'll never be able to destroy it!" "Then that means...", Aaron said, looking over to Jack, who was lying in a pool of blood, his wounds still open. "Jack won't regenerate it!", Gandlett said. "Alice, look over Jack!", Aaron said. "I'll fight Gandlett!" As Alice ran to look over Jack, Gandlett looked at her slyly. "Oh, girly...", Gandlett said before she extended her cat claws on the other hand and stabbed Alice in the chest. Alice coughed up blood and fell on the floor. She slowly crawled towards Jack. "Don't die on us!", she shouted. Aaron charged towards Gandlett with a Thunder Sword, but Gandlett disappeared again before Aaron could scratch her. Gandlett reappeared right behind Aaron and stabbed Aaron in the stomach, reopening up one of the wounds given to him by the rubber bullets. Aaron coughed up blood and fell on his knees, wheezing and uttering: "Damn... you..." Gandlett laughed, then turned around to look at the other elementals as she shook blood off her sword, which splattered on the floor. "See this?", she asked, using her sword to point towards Aaron, Alice, and Jack. "This is the best chance you have of defeating me. And they're lying on the floor, helpless and weak!" The elementals looked at the three on the floor, in quiet shock. For several seconds, it was quiet. Then, a voice asked: "Care to repeat that, Gandlett?" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff